1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extension cams which are adjustable prior to assembly and thereafter adjustable by engagement of a tool with depressions in either a smooth face of either cam, or a ridged or knurled edge. Such cams are provided with matching stepped serrations (hereinafter "serrated" cams) in serrated ramp surfaces which, after being fixed in position, allow no relative rotational movement between each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shims is well known in a wide variety of mechanical arts. Shims are used to provide a close fit of a part or a device in an opening, where the opening is somewhat larger than the device in at least one dimension. Examples include automobile-engine bearings, residential construction and furniture.
In the past, shims have either been manufactured for the specific application, or have been tailored to fit by, e.g., removing laminations from prepared shim stock. In some cases, shims have been used where some adjustment was possible, but these could only be adjusted before installation, and once in place, no shim has heretofore been capable of adjustment, either to accommodate for existing spacing, or to compensate for wear.